Hunters of Midnight
by incomplete-imaginary
Summary: In a time where the supernatural is well known to humans, Detective Kathryn Kryse, a werewolf female, is working on a case that leads to her heritage while the Order deals with a new type of enemy.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like it was going to be nothing but an unproductive night. Hunter, Rio, and Dante were out tracking down recent activities from Rogues but nothing had seemed to show up just yet. Hunters piercing green eyes could only stare out as he took a seat on the couch inside the club the boys were checking out. He was the newest addition to the warrior clan that protected humans from the plague known as Rogues. It hadn't been long since he was created; originally for the purpose of a Gen One army but lucky enough thanks to a special little girl, he found himself a new calling. Sure it took time to get used to having free will, even get used to a family like setting. Most of the males in the ordered were paired off with their breed mates; a group of women with the genetic coding to produce the offspring of the Breed.

Hunter had not quite understood the idea of settling down and staring a family. All he understood was doing work. His attention drifted as he noticed two males walk in. They were ragged in appearance, scrawny individuals with the look in their eyes of wanting someone. His thoughts became uneasy as he started to concentrate more on the two males. The two of them staring to find their female victims easily. His vision was soon impaired as a female in fishnet stockings stood in front of him.

"Heya fella. Looking for someone to have a good time with?" she asked, a small Russian accent escaping her lips.

All he could do was grunt while staring up at her. Could she be serious? His patience grew thin with these human females. Although he was hungry, needing to feed but his mind was on the mission at hand. He cursed himself in his mind. It wasn't his fault that his kind is born with a certain appeal to them. As far as he was concerned he was born to be one thing, an unstoppable killing machine.

His stern features turned into something of a forced fake smile. Trying to hold his voice in a pleasing matter, "I'm not looking for any company." His voice was low yet soft. Gently in a way that only sent chills up the girl's spine.

The whore that made herself apparent only frowned confused as to what his answer was. She had never heard such rejection before and wasn't begin to take no for an answer from this one. She only put a smile on her face as she sat herself in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to leave small trails of kisses from his jaw line down his neck. Hunter granted, his hands moving to cup her ass as he closed his eyes. His fangs growing in his mouth as he clenched his jaw shut. God this woman smelled so good all he wanted to do was sink his fangs into her neck. He opened his yes, the amber glow to them revealing his true nature. At least his glyphs were covered so no one would notice the multicolored light show that is probably going on right now. Then again with all the drugs everyone in this place was probably on, it would look like one bad acid trip.

Hunter's vision fell beyond the shoulders of the whore who started to teas his body more. Shit, he cursed in his mind. The two Rogues that had come inside the club had left, along with the two females they took off with. His mind turned set to business. Quickly he took the woman off his lap and set her on the couch. She grunted and pouted as the warrior pushed himself off the couch and walked away.

Once outside, the streets seemed quiet, except for the long line of people that were outside of the club trying to get in for just five minutes. His green eyes caught no sight of the males but he could smell them, and smell the females. The trail leading towards an alley way. Hunter found himself quickly running across the street, he unzipped his black jacket, just in case he needed to reach for his gun. The closer he got to the stench the more he felt the need to pull the gun out. With both of his 9mm in his hand he poked his head around the corner and the sight he saw disgusted him.

Both of the women were already on the ground. The Rogues slashing into the bodies like a pack of hungry wolves. So this is what it looked like when blood lust finally would consume one of his kind. Hunter was ready to spring forward but instinctively stopped once an unfamiliar smell came in range. His face contorted in a weird shape. The smell was nothing like what he had smelled before. It smelled almost as if it was dead, rotting flesh, even somewhat of a burn smell came to mind. It even reminded him of wet dog.

As he tried to collect his thoughts together on what the unfamiliar subject could be the sound of screeching and gurgles could be heard. Immediately he jumped the corner to see what was going on and his eyes enlarged as he saw it. A creature standing close to seven feet tall was tearing into the Rogue's. Throwing them around as if they were just scraps of meat. After the creature disposed of the Rogues it's attention turned to what the Rogues were feasting on and began to pick off of that. The creature didn't seem to notice Hunter all too much, or cared that he was there. It wasn't until Hunter attempted to make a run for it that it's white blue eyes caught it.

Those eyes of a hunter, killer only stalked Hunter. The young breed male started to back up slowly, hand sup in the air with his guns, "Easy there big guy."

With those words coming out of his lips the thing only reply he received in return was a hungry snarl. Its saliva dripped off of its fangs, leaving sizzling sounds as if it were some type of acid. It was hard to identify if this thing was even a man or a woman at one point and time. As Hunter took his uneasy steps back to exit the alley way the monster came creeping forward. Slow at first, then creeping closer and closer. Before the animal could lunge at him, he fired two shots from his weapons.

At that moment all Hunter could feel and hear was the sound of his heart beating as fast as it could in his chest. He stared at what looked like to be a lifeless mass. He moved closer, his curiosity enticing him to see if it was actually dead. He soon found himself stopping dead in his tracks as the mutant being started to stand up. The Breed warrior's eyes opened wider as he watched it get up, before he knew it, he was on the ground, tackled by what seemed to be his maker. He could only grunt as he felt the claws dig into his skin, a shocking pain coming from him.

Hunter grunted feeling his guns knock out of his hand. A loud yelp came out of the beast once Hunter punched it across the face. The sound echoed though the alley and not too far from where the youngest member was, his other companions were. Dante's head turned towards the direction he thought he heard the strange noise. Rio could only stare at his long time friend and nod as they started running towards that direction.

The creature leaned in, trying to snap at Hunter's neck. This thing seemed more out of control than what the Rogues would ever be. Hunter did his best to struggle keeping its head as far away from him as possible. The saliva that fell on his skin left the sizzle sound but no marks left behind from it as it did for the humans.

"HUNTER!" A familiar voice called from the beginning of the alley.

Hunter was very happy when he saw Dante running forward, gun pulled out and firing. Rio soon followed behind him firing at the creature. With distain in its eyes as well as anger the creature decided it was best to leave. It leaped off of Hunter and started to run away as fast as it could, disappearing into the city.

Rio knelt next to Hunter, helping his friend sit himself up. Hunter gave a small smile, a sign of his appreciation. Rio looked at the mess of bodies behind them. The two bodies that were once Rogues were nothing but ash, the humans however looked like some wild beast came in and just mauled them.

"What the fuck was that?" Dante asked as he stared at Hunter then to the ripped open bodies that littered the ground.

"I don't know. I was just tailing some Rogues when all the sudden that thing just popped out of nowhere." Hunter replied.

"Whatever it was sure as hell took a good knock at you." Rio looked to the blood that was flowing down his brother's arm.

Hunter only stared at the wound and shrugged it off, "Tess can take care of it when we get back to the house."

"Well we need to be getting out of here." Dante stated quickly trying to find where Hunter's weapons had scattered off to.

"What about the girls?" Rio questioned, his Spanish accent taking over his voice very heavily.

"Not time. Cops are on their way. We need to get going." Dante continued as he handed Hunter one of his guns and started in the opposite direction of the sirens and flashing lights.

Hunter cursed under his breath, upset he couldn't find his other gun. He'd have to come back for it a different time. The best the three could do was get the hell out of there and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"MIKEAL!" she screamed, waking up out of her nightmare sleep. Kathryn could feel the beads of sweat on her face as she sat up. Her mismatched eyes gazed around her dark lit room; once she realized where she was she could only lay back in relief as she caught her breath. She stared at her ceiling as she ran her hands over her face, "Bakai." She cursed in one of her native tongues as she slammed her hands down on the blanket at her sides.

The young female closed her eyes but soon opened them as the sound of her cell phone ringing came to her ear. An annoyed sound came from her as she reached to the nightstand. Her eyes read the caller ID on the phone and then answered, "Kryse. I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and threw it down on the foot of her bed. She swung her legs over on the edge and then pushed herself up as she went to grab her work clothes. A black dress suit and a white button up dress shirt to wear underneath, even as early in the morning as it was she always felt it was right to look her best. On her way out of the house she made sure grabbed her badge, it hung around her neck along with her dog tags. She even made sure to pay her coffee pot a visit as she poured some of the black liquid into her thermos.

It wasn't hard to tell where the crime scene was, after all when you only see flashing blue and white lights it was pretty obvious. Kathryn gave her neck a good crack as she took a step outside of her car. She should move closer to town this way these late night trips that have been going on a little more simple. She kept her sunglasses on, the sun would rise soon and her mismatched eyes wouldn't' enjoy the sun very much.

Kathryn moved passed the police cars and yellow tapped area. As she took a sip of her black coffee she could only stare down at the body that was in front of her. It was female, her body tattered and torn, mauled as if she were eaten by some sort of animal. She chuckled as she watched the female standing next to her do her best to keep her composure but lost it as she went behind the cop cars to vomit.

Her attention then drew to a glint that she noticed underneath a dumpster not too far from where she was standing. Kathryn pulled out one of her pens from her pocket, kneeling down and sliding the gun out. A colt .45, engraved it had several tribal designs engraved along the barrel, expertly crafted and still loaded. It was such a beautiful weapon; the owner of it must have been upset that it had lost it.

Kathryn was well aware of what had attacked the female and mauled it like an animal. A ripper, nasty dead dog like creature, savage and was mindless so it had to be controlled by someone. The only problem with this scene was she knew the person who was attacked, worked with her for quite some time on a personal level. This wouldn't' be a weapon she would carry around and whoever was missing this would defiantly be back around sometime soon to find it.

Kathryn was quick to pull out a bag and place the pistol in it and shove it into the inside pocket on her jacket. She walked up to a police officer that had a cup holder full of random cups of coffee and grabbed one. He just looked at her and grunted as she pushed past him her attention on one thing, the girl who fell sick earlier. She found her standing over against a wall, staring down at the ground. Kathryn smiled as she walked up to her, "Hi…" her thick German accent creeping out of her mouth. The female knocked herself out of her stupor and looked up to the rather tall woman.

"Hi…" the timid female stated back looking to the woman curiously.

Kathryn held out the cup of coffee to her, and the blonde headed woman gratefully accepted the cup and took a sip of it. Kathryn only watched her carefully, "First time at a crime scene like that?"

"Yea…You?" she asked back.

Kathryn could only let out a soft sigh as the flashback of images flood her memory. "I wish I could say that…" she took in another sip of her coffee and then looked towards the body, the head she was able to see on the ground between the cars.


End file.
